


Detroit: Born Free

by SunshineRight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Hank are father and son godbless, I’m slowly falling in love with Leo because I wrote him a, Kara and Luther and Alice are a family, Markus’ first steps into a free world, Reference to Hank’s suicidal and depressional tendancies, The poly relationship is a lil background, This is such a peaceful fic, but we needed it, good guy leo, this is the fic I needed tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRight/pseuds/SunshineRight
Summary: Carl gave a soft smile, “Winning the war was only the beginning. There are still so many steps before you... you must climb the stairs to reach equality, Markus. Do you understand?”Markus looked down at his palms, thinking. And he nodded, “I think… I think I understand, Carl.”“Your work doesn’t stop here. The world is brighter and younger than it was, and someone needs to help it grow. You’re one of the many who have and will shape it.” He laid a hand on Markus’, “Mold it like you would a piece of clay, Markus. History is written by the winners, and you’ve won. Write history.”





	Detroit: Born Free

      It wasn’t long after the liberation of androids that they were given Detroit, home to the biggest of the Cyberlife manufacturing facilities. Though it had been facing troubling times, it was, perhaps, the greatest achievement in the strides towards equality.  
      Markus had found his peace in seeing his people free, finding himself spending time with Carl once again, the two of them painting like Markus had once dreamed they could. He could guide Carl around in his wheelchair as they went for a morning stroll in the crisp, spring air— both happy to see their people walking hand in hand, equality beginning to bloom before them.  
      Everyone recognized Markus, and they might give a wave, or even stop to thank him. Markus was eternally humbled, but even Carl couldn’t help but awe at the world that changed around him. It was a new world, like a child.  
      Carl found himself elated to see the happiest smile he’d ever seen Markus wear when they met up with North, Josh, Connor, and Simon once again. Connor introduced them all to Lieutenant Hank, who was like a father to Connor, a relationship akin Carl and Markus. They relished in the world around them, and were content to watch young Alice play with a human boy, standing alongside Kara and Luther, who they’d happened across in the park.  
      Kara returned to Detroit with her family and found that she could keep a civil relationship with Todd, after he’d changed his ways and apologized for all he’s done. Connor, too, had made amends with Kara for nearly getting her killed as he chased her across the highway, though she assured him it was water under the bridge. She had found the family she’d always wanted in Alice and Luther, and even talked of trying to adopt another child to give them a family, one that a child out there needed just as much as they needed the child. Alice always wanted a little brother.  
      Their meeting with Kara was cut short as many old friends with ginger hair and a sunny dispositions dragged her off to go play alongside Alice, leaving Luther to bid the group goodbye and stride along behind them.

      Carl certainly liked spending the day with Markus and his new family, they’d even stopped to talk with Leo, who made what amends he could with Markus— both resolved to trying to build a relationship as brothers, if not just for Carl’s sake, for the future.  
      Hank and Connor headed home early to take care of Sumo and, later, Markus had bid his three other friends goodbye for the night with that strange memory entanglement that was oh so endearing and sensual. A topic for another time, but their relationship was far beyond friendship, and all four found peace within one another.

      “You know, Markus,” Carl had started, sitting at his table and pausing from enjoying his dinner, “I have a question.”  
      Markus looked up from playing piano, meeting Carl’s eyes from across the room, “What is it?”  
      Carl began to wheel himself out from behind the table, Markus meeting him halfway and he motioned for Markus to sit down on the couch. He seemed to think for a second, breathing deeply and pressing his tongue to his teeth, “I want to know… are you going to take the first step into the beginning?”  
      Markus’ brows furrowed, “What… what do you mean, Carl?”  
     Carl gave a soft smile, “Winning the war was only the beginning. There are still so many steps before you... you must climb the stairs to reach equality, Markus. Do you understand?”  
      Markus looked down at his palms, thinking. And he nodded, “I think… I think I understand, Carl.”  
“Your work doesn’t stop here. The world is brighter and younger than it was, and someone needs to help it grow. You’re one of the many who have and will shape it.” He laid a hand on Markus’, “Mold it like you would a piece of clay, Markus. History is written by the winners, and you’ve won. Write history.”  
      “Alright, Carl, I will,” Markus smiled, taking Carl’s hands into his own, “Now, I think you should finish dinner and head to bed. You’re getting philosophical on me, again.”  
      Carl gave a deep laugh, nodding, “alright, alright. Will do, Markus.”

     “It sounds… amazing, Markus.” Josh gaped, a soft smile on his features.  
North gave an astonished sigh, nodding along, “I think this is… the best next step.”  
     “You’ve always lead us in the right direction, Markus. And you still are.” Simon gently set a hand on Markus’ arm. A proudly loving look in his soft eyes, one that bled into Markus’ own.  
     The plan Markus proposed was, by far, the safest of all his plans in the revolution. No danger threatened them this time, their cause could only gain from this next move.

      Markus invited tv stations and news anchors from both sides of the revolution to the event, humans and androids stood side by side, and the world watched on.  
Markus, North, Josh, and Simon stood together in front of the doors to the Cyberlife Tower and assembly plant, the one that had been shut down for months and locked with a key. A key that now rest in Markus’ hand.  
      Markus stood behind a podium. A microphone sat before him. And, in that moment, much of the world stood beside him.  
     He smiled, “I’d like to thank you all for joining us; this is a special occasion, one that we hope you will support our endeavors in.” He held up the key, “Today, our people evolve— from emerging from a long night, to entering a bright morning. Today, we create the first born-free android.”  
     The crowd cheered, Markus felt North’s hand meet his shoulder. He felt something warm inside.  
      “We thank you for taking these steps with us today,” he held the key up, “We’re going to open the facility for the first time since the twelfth of November, 2038. We will return out here in an hour; you may leave, if you’d like, or you can join us as we wait. Either way, we’re looking forward to introducing you to the newest member of our family and our nation.”  
      There was clapping and cheering, and Markus felt relief wash over himself as the public received it well. He caught Carl smiling alongside Hank and Connor from the side of the stage, and every doubt he had washed away.  
      Markus knew he was doing the right thing.

     Markus and Simon entered the facility first, Josh and North holding the doors open for Connor to wheel Carl in, followed by Hank.  
     Markus touched a hand to the wall and willed the power to return to the facility, lighting up the tower and everything inside.  
     Hank gave a low whistle, “This is… really somethin’,”  
      “I’ve been here several times and it is still as breathtaking each time,” Connor nodded, feeling Hank tap his back.  
      “It’s been a long time since I’ve been here,” Carl commented, looking to Markus as he took hold of the handles of his wheelchair, “I came here to talk with Elijah Kamski a few times.”  
      “Really? I don’t remember you telling me that.” Markus raised an eyebrow, smirking.  
      “We were friends— he gave me you, Markus.” Carl recalled fondly, smiling a bit.  
      “He did, didn’t he?” Markus feigned curiosity, looking over his shoulder to see Leo, Carl’s son, enter with a covered canvas.  
      “Yes! You were a special gift and I didn’t even know how special at the time.” Carl fondly recalled, “and here we are, in your world.”  
      “I suppose it could be called that,” Markus smiled, stepping away and trading off pushing the wheelchair for the covered canvas, letting Leo take hold of his father.  
      “Markus—” Carl watched Markus step around the chair, craning his neck around to see Leo smiling down at him, he gave a laugh, “Who made you so sneaky?”  
     “I can say you raised me like this, Carl,” Markus laughed, moving to raise the cover of the canvas so Simon, North, and Josh could see it.  
      “Perfect,” North grinned, “She’ll be perfect.”  
     “And free.” Josh nodded, setting a hand on North’s and Simon’s shoulders, a loving gaze settled amongst the four of them and the painting.  
“So, what are we waiting for?” Simon asked.  
      Markus grinned at him and the others, and pulled the cover back down over, all of them breaking off in an excited sprint while Carl yelled after them, laughing.  
      Connor looked to Hank, who gave a hearty laugh and nudged him, “Go on, kid.”  
      “Thanks, Hank!” And, with that, Connor took off, leaving the three humans to take their time and fondly reminisce, Leo finally eager to hear the stories that Hank and his father told.

      “I think it’s ready.” Connor smiled, looking to Markus.  
      Markus looked up from the screen in front of him, nodding, “Here goes nothing.” He quickly double checked the design, then the canvas, and the design again.  
      Josh’s hand landed on his shoulder, followed by North’s arm snaking around his waist, and Simon’s hand landing on his own. The skin receded on his and Simon’s fingertips, and he felt the anxieties get replaced by the genuine trust Simon felt. Simon’s hand gently guided Markus’ hand over the finalizing button. Markus took a breath and pressed it, the machine whirring to life.  
      It began assembling her, thirium core slowly beginning to light up before it was covered by a plastic plate. White mechanical arms moved in a whirr as it assembled her— her eyes remained closed as it placed each plastic plate in place and melted and screwed everything into place.  
      Everyone held their (maybe automated) breaths as the process finished. Markus stepped forward and placed a hand on her bare, plastic stomach, watching as the skin began to activate and spread from where his palm rest.  
      The white mechanical arms wrapped white polyester bands around her torso and pelvic areas, as they usually did.  
      She opened her eyes and those pale white irises surrounded the optical receptors that took in the fantastic new world around her, jumping from face to face as she looked at her creators, who gave her the softest looks in return.  
      Hair sprouted from her head, a very bright white and straight, stopping short just above her shoulders. She smiled and her pink lips parted to show beautiful white teeth.  
      Markus took a step back, and the white mechanical arms that suspended her had finally let her down, she took a few wobbly steps and nearly tumbled into Markus, regaining her balance.  
      She laughed, and it was like music to everyone’s ears. She looked up at Markus, then down at the detailing of the light skin on her arms. She gaped silently at it for a second, then looked around at everyone.  
      “Hi there,” Markus barely chuckled, catching her attention as her eyes flitted to him.  
      “H-Hello,” her voice was soft, and she seemed a bit surprised at the sound, as if she hadn’t expected that sound to leave her.  
      “My name is Markus,” he held a hand out to her, the tan skin of his hand receding.  
      She blinked once, then twice at his hand, then took it in her own, surprised as the skin of her hand did the same. She paused, memories that weren’t hers flying through her mind, her brows furrowed, and she looked up to him, “Markus, you’re so… brave.”  
      “Thank you,” he smiled, “But you’ll need to be even braver.”  
      She looked confused at his words, but realized what he meant, and gave him a determined look, “Yeah. I’m going to be.”  
       Connor approached, holding the canvas in his hands. He pulled off the cover and turned it to face her. Next to him, Simon held up a mirror.  
      The painting was one of Carl’s, a young woman with straight bangs cut just above her eyes and hair that framed her face. Her neck was cut, and her eyes closed, but she seemed perfectly at peace. The woman was painted all in blue and looked vaguely similar to an android... specifically the contours of the painting’s face matched her own.  
      She looked between the painting and the mirror, then to Markus. She realized how similar she looked and furrowed her brows. Her appearance shifted just the slightest— her hair slowly glowed light blue, her eyes following suit. She looked in the mirror again and touched her own cheek, leaving light freckles in wake of her fingertips— something that wasn’t on the painting, but perhaps a personal touch of her own free will.  
     Markus took a step back, looking towards where Carl, Hank, and Leo stood in awe. He smiled, “Carl, Hank— we’d like you to give her a name.”  
      “A name?” Hank asked, eyes widening.  
     “A name!” She grinned, “Oh! I’ve always wanted a name since I was— well, since a few minutes ago.” She laughed.  
    “A name…” Carl looked up at Hank.  
    “You could name her Carla,” Leo suggested, “After yourself, dad.”  
      “No, no,” Carl laughed, “Something else,”  
     “What about… Liberty? The whole ‘born-free’ thing?” Hank suggested.  
      “Detroit.” Carl said, suddenly.  
      “Detroit?” Markus asked.  
      “Detroit!” Detroit smiled, “Its amazing! I love it!”  
      “Clever. Detroit is where androids first fought for their freedom.” Hank smirked, nodding.  
       “My name is Detroit,” she smiled, “First android born free of slavery and segregation, born with the rights I was endowed with.”  
      “You catch on quick,” Markus teased, running his hand over her hair, she laughed and batted at him playfully.

      “We still have about twenty minutes to kill before talking to the press,” Josh noted, “What else should we do?”  
      “Oh!” Detroit raised her hand, cheering like an excited child in class.  
      “Detroit?” Markus called on her, much like a teacher, smirking just a bit.  
      “Well, I just— I learned your story, Markus… I want to know everyone else’s…? If that’s okay, I mean.” She asked shyly, “I really liked the story… I think I like stories in general, they’re just so…” she searched for the word, “... glorious.”  
      “That sounds like a great idea,” Markus smiled, “Yeah, I think— if anyone else here wants to share— learning stories will help shape you.” He looked across at the androids.  
      Connor stepping forward quickly, eagerly. He gave a sheepish smile as Markus smiled at him, and he held his hand out for Detroit, skin receding and revealing the white plastic underneath.  
      She gingerly took his hand, sighing as the memories coursed through her computing systems, “You were… a tool designed to hunt deviants, but found to be deviant yourself. You grew and learned and became… happy.” She smiled.  
     Connor nodded, “Yeah, I tried to reject who I could be… but, I realized it was better to be who I am than try to hide it.”  
     Detroit smiled widely, “And you've come so far from being used, you’ve got a family and know what happiness is… its so beautiful.”

      Detroit learned many things from each person’s story.  
     Josh knew some of the horrors of the world, being a university lecturer was something he enjoyed, but when he was violently assaulted and narrowly escaped with his life, he realized peace was something he wished to bring the world. He supported Markus in his endeavors, but made sure the man knew how important it was that peace ruled.  
      North knew different horrors, being a rentable partner, she’d been used over and over and it did nothing but make her feel disgusting and insecure about herself. She finally decided she couldn’t take it and violently escaped, knowing that violence got results. She supported Markus through the revolution, but often reminded him that humans only recognized violence.  
      Simon asked his story be something only he and Detroit shared, and she honored that promise. She admired his sense of leadership and how he could recognize Markus to be the one who could lead the people to freedom— something he’d learned to recognize in someone else years before he’d come to Jericho, and something he’d never forget.

     Detroit also heard verbal stories from her human friends, learning about Carl’s upbringing and passion for change and painting, being the leader of the Neo-Symbolist movement, and about his far fall into a hole of drugs and alcohol. He wasn’t the father that Leo needed until he recovered, but, by then, Leo needed to recover but pushed Carl away, mostly because Leo had always felt like his father didn’t want him. Carl had a terrible accident and became disabled before Markus was given to him, and, after that, Carl found the son he needed in Markus. And, eventually, he found that son in Leo, too.  
     Hank Anderson was a passionate police officer and father. He helped crack down on Red Ice dealers in Detroit and soon after became the youngest lieutenant in DPD history. Soon after, Hank’s son was born, and, 6 years later, he lost him just as quick. He blamed himself and androids for his son’s death, until he met Connor— then he realized it wasn’t his nor the android doctor’s fault. He came to peace with it and found a new son in Connor, one he refused to let go of any time soon. He managed to work past depression and suicidal tendencies and now lived a happy life alongside Connor and all the friends they’d made along the way.  
     Leo didn’t have much to tell, but Detroit loved his story nonetheless. He grew up with his mother, always disheartened by the fact that his father was this great and lavish painter, but seemed to want nothing to do with him. Eventually, Leo did meet Carl, but still resented him for leaving him behind for so many years. Leo started drugs and often came to his father for money, god knows he had it, and ended up in the hospital after Markus rightfully defended himself. Leo went sober and turned his life around, vowing to help his father to the best of his abilities and, together with his father, watched on as Markus changed the world around him that very night. He made up with Markus and saw him as a brother, still sorry for what he’d done, but aware that he couldn’t change the past, but could shape his future to help Markus.

      When the hour was nearly up, it was decided they should go introduce Detroit and her new knowledge to the world, who waited patiently for her.  
      “Wait— we can’t take her out there like this,” Hank suddenly pointed out, highlighting that, well, she was really only dressed in very tight and minimal clothing.  
     “Oh! Right! I got you!” Leo suddenly exclaimed, pulling his bag off his back, and pulling out some balled up clothes, “Markus mentioned this— I’ve got a pair of jeans and a hoodie that might fit.”  
      “Look at you, Leo,” Carl grinned, “Perfectly prepared.”  
     Leo gave a sheepish grin, handing the pants to Detroit, “I’m just… trying to get on track, dad.”  
     Detroit pulled the pants up, buttoning them, “You’re doing it very well, Leo.” She smiled, gingerly taking the hoodie from his hands and slipping it over her head.  
      “Thanks,” He shrugged, pausing and giving a slight smile to Markus, who laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded a thanks.  
      “Are we ready?” Markus asked, glancing around at all the determined nods and taking a deep breath as the opened the door, coming face to face with even more reporters than before.

     He stepped up to the podium, “We’d like to welcome the first android born free— her name is Detroit. She’s a new member of the family. And when I say family, I mean that we are all family, today,” he extended an arm, pulling Detroit to his chest, where she smiled to the cameras and the crowd before her, “She’s part of yours, and part of mine, too.”  
     He stepped back, leaving Detroit before the microphone, and she took a deep breath, pushing a lock of blue hair behind her ear before doing what she would forever do best— tell a story. She smiled, telling Markus’ story, and it was music to the world’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I actually based Detroit off of a painting by the door of Carl’s studio because ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ bless carl
> 
> (ALSO Leo had one of the most realistic and relatable antagonistic motives and tbh he’s one of the only redeemable ones, thanks for coming to my TEDtalk)


End file.
